


Watching you

by ValdaVermillion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdaVermillion/pseuds/ValdaVermillion
Summary: John is watching Sherlock.





	Watching you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> It's the first time I'm drawing something like this, but, well, it was an interesting experience.

For  _Knowmefirst_. Hope you like it!


End file.
